callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
|released = November 10, 2009 |genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, online multiplayer, two-person co-op |ratings = |platforms = PC, Xbox 360, Playstation 3 |media = DVD-ROM, Blu-Ray Disc |requirements = |input = Gamepad, keyboard and mouse }} Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, previously known as Modern Warfare 2 and referred to during early development as Call of Duty 6, is the sequel to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is currently under development by Infinity Ward, and is set to released on November 10, 2009. It was officially announced by Activision Blizzard on March 26, 2009,Activision-Blizzard Official Press Release: Modern Warfare 2 Coming November 10, 2009 after being prematurely revealed on December 8, 2008.Activision: CoD Modern Warfare 2 Reports "Speculative" On twitter.infinityward.com, gamers can enter their ideas for Modern Warfare 2. Gamers can also vote on the ideas already added to the page. Infinity Ward may add the most popular ideas into the game. Gameplay A special Spec-Ops mode will take the place of co-op campaign but will feature a whole new set of missions and objectives and only allows 2 players. NPCs will carry customized weaponry, similar to custom classes made by players in multiplayer. A number of combinations were seen in the '09 E3 Demo, including AK-47s with ACOG Scope and FAMAS with Red Dot Sight. In addition, a different melee stance will be introduced, which involves holding a pistol with the combat knife out, supposedly allowing for faster knife attacks. Also, throwing knives will be usable in multiplayer in place of grenades. It is currently unknown as to whether or not they will be usable in singleplayer. Hostage situations will play a role in the game, but it is unknown as to whether these situations will be part of gameplay or cutscenes. UAV will return as a killstreak. New killstreaks will be an Airdrop for four kills, a Predator Missile for five kills, and an AC-130 for eleven kills. There is also a feature to customize your killstreak reward. Players will be able to dual wield side arms. In multi-player a new perk Akimbo will make this possible, and in single-player sets of two side arms can be picked up from the ground. Perks will be able to receive upgrades that increase their effectiveness. It is not yet known how these advanced stages will be unlocked. Objective way-points will now be marked on the screen itself, along with distance from the way-point in meters. Game modes *Free-For-All (Confirmed on AC-130 multiplayer video) *Capture The Flag (Previously Incorrectly mentioned as Flag Runner due to challenge named "Flag Runner", Confirmed on Flag Runner multiplayer video) *Team Deathmatch (Confirmed on Flag runner MP Video At about 1:30) *Search and Destroy (Confirmed when 402 discussed Akimbo) *Domination *Demolition Special Ops A new Special Ops mode will include two-player cooperative play. Special Ops mode will include several fast-paced action missions similar to Mile High Club which will be more difficult than normal campaign missions and will not be related to the main storyline. It will supposedly pick out certain parts of the single player campaign that "work well with co-op". Missions are unlocked by earning stars, which are acquired by playing levels at certain difficulties. Regular difficulty earns one star, hardened earns two, and veteran earns three. Missions will be divided by groups, called Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo, the last said to be the hardest. Within the groups there are types of missions such as "Breach and Clear" and "Elimination". There will even be special enemy types, such as those using riot shields, or even Special Ops exclusive "Juggernauts" wearing heavy armor. Story Characters * Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson will be a playable character. * Captain "Soap" MacTavish (a playable character from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) will return as a non-playable character. He has a mohawk and a model of his head will be sold with the prestige edition. * Vladimir Makarov will be the new leader of the Ultranationalists and the main villain of the game, following the footsteps of Imran Zakhaev. His image is previously unknown. * Major Petrov is the airfield commander in the level Cliffhanger and was probably killed as Roach and Soap eliminate all the enimies at the hangar unless he wasn't in your line of sight. * "Ghost" will be a character part of Task Force 141 and will also be included in the Modern Warfare 2: Ghost six part comic series. He wears red ski goggles/sunglasses and a skull balaclava. * Royce is a character seen in the Rio de Janiero video. Not much is known about him at the moment, but he is probably a member of Task Force 141. Judging by his accent, he is American. * Rojas is an arms dealer located in Rio De Janiero. He wears a brown T shirt and 3 quarter pants. He is seen in the Worldwide trailer. * "Meat" is a character briefly seen and heard in the Rio De Janiero video. At about 0:45 in the video you can hear one of your squadmates say "Meat, get these civvies out of here", at which point Meat begins yelling at them in Portuguese. Very little else is known about him. When he says "Roger that" it seems his accent is American. He may be the man who wears a helmet. * Unidentified American member of Task Force 141 is a character in Task Force 141 and seen in the Worldwide trailer rappeling up a helicopter from a castle. He is big and has a shaven head. The trailer proves he is American because he has an American flag on his arm. * Faust is a character who is an associate of Rojas seen in the Rio De Janiero level. He is shot in the leg by Roach. * There will be a character who will be a part of the US Army Rangers. The character's voice actor has confirmed he will be Roach's trainer in the prologue. Plot Russia is in political turmoil once again. Vladimir Makarov, a brutal leader and former associate of Imran Zakhaev, has set in motion a series of events that will threaten global security. After a series of vicious terrorist attacks, the situation is deemed dangerous enough for Task Force 141, led by Captain Soap MacTavish, to be deployed to Russia and Kazakhstan. There, the force must fight its way through near white-out conditions to infiltrate a secret military base hidden in the mountains. After detonating a large volume of explosives, the team loses the pursuit on snowmobiles. Task Force 141 is later deployed to Rio De Janeiro to capture an arms dealer linked to the plot by ballistics data (who is shot in the leg by Roach and left with Soap and another TF141 member, probably for interrogation), eventually being led to the barren lands of Afghanistan. But the intel Task Force 141 is receiving is likely inaccurate, as even they do not understand the danger of Makarov's sinister plot. Factions *Task Force 141 *US Army Rangers *Federal Security Service/Loyalists *Ultranationalists/Spetznaz *Brazillian Militia *OpFor Single-Player Levels * Cliffhanger- In this level you are in control of Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson where you start off on a cliff with Cpt. "Soap" Mactavish and begin to climb up the cliff. Soon you reach the base after planting a charge on the fuel station. Then Major Petrov tells Soap and Roach that they have 5 seconds to surrender. Soap tells Roach to go to Plan B. Suddenly Roach blows up the station and kills all the soldiers. They then advance and see a Russian jet explode and slide down a slope and take out Russians on snowmobiles. They then take 2 snowmobiles and escape. * [[Slums|'Slums']]- Engage in a running firefight throughout Rio de Janeiro to capture an arms dealer named Rojas. * There will be a level where Task Force 141 assaults a castle, probably in Russia, Siberia or another icy region of the world. * On E3 2009 Build some Press members saw a level named "International Space Station" But Robert Bowling didn't want to show this level (When Press members asked him to show this level he said "Ah you saw this..." and played Takedown). This appears that we will play in an space station. * Desert- In this level you will be in Afghanistan and fight underground. Multi-Player Levels *'Favela' - Takes place in the slums of Rio de Janero.TF 141 vs. Militia. *'High Rise' - On top of an office building in an unknown city. Judging by the presence of a Hind and Russian soldiers, possibly Russia. Rangers vs. Spetsnaz. *'Afghan' - Desert location with rocky outcrops and a crashed airplane, likely in Afghanistan. Rangers vs. OpFor. Locations *Rio De Janiero, Brazil *Afghanistan *Russian Airport *Soviet Gulag *Tian Mountain Range in Kazakhstan *United States (Possible) Title Due to the commercial success of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Infinity Ward thought that the modern setting had entered unto a "world of its own," they then dropped the prefix from the title.Modern Warfare 2 not to be "Call of Duty" branded Activision was reportedly getting "bored" with the series, and so ran with the idea. It was later found from surveys that there was a 40% drop in brand awareness after the removal of the "Call of Duty" prefix. At E3 2009 the customer intent to buy the game had dropped significantly because of the title change. It is speculated that Activision chose to bring the Call of Duty prefix back in response to these surveys in order to prevent confusion with consumers. Weapon List 's community manager) showing Modern Warfare 2's semi-final box art.]] This is a list of all weapons that have been identified in official media for Modern Warfare 2. P.S. - Be warned. There are many videos and websites telling you about the weapons of Modern Warfare 2. Most of them are based on inaccurate guessing and incorrect examination. Only in-game footage, in-game pictures, or text from a reliable source such as fourzerotwo or OXM is accepted as proof. Primary Weapons Assault Rifles *AK-47 *ACR *AUG HBAR *FAMAS *F2000 *G3 *M4 *M16 *TAR-21 *SCAR-H *SCAR-L (highly probable, seen in multiplayer menu background art) *FAL *Mark 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle Sub Machine Guns *UMP .45 *MP5k *TDI Vector *P90 *Mini Uzi Light Machine Guns *MG4 (highly probable, seen in art book) *RPD *M240 *L86 LSW Sniper Rifles *SVD aka Dragunov *WA2000 *M82 aka Barrett 50. cal *L96 variant (highly probable, seen in multiplayer menu background art) *M200 "CheyTac Intervention" Riot Shield Secondary Weapons Pistols *Desert Eagle *M1911 *USP .45 *M9 *Colt .44 Magnum aka Colt Anaconda Machine Pistols *Glock 18c *PP-2000 Shotguns * Double-barreled shotgun *Striker *M1014 (highly probable, incorrectly shown as pick-up icon for SPAS-12) *W1200 *SPAS-12 *Winchester 1887 *AA12 Launchers *AT4 *M79 grenade launcher Other Weapons Equipment *Frag Grenade *Semtex *Blast Shield (protects against explosives) *Throwing Knife *Tactical Insertion (Set where you will respawn) Special Grenade *Flashbang *Smoke grenade *Stun grenade Miscellaneous *Knife *Ice Picks *C4 *Minigun *RPG-7 Attachments * Red Dot Sight * EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight * ACOG Scope * Thermal Scope * Suppressor (can now be attached to sniper rifles and shotguns) * Grenade Launcher * Laser and/or Flashlight * Heartbeat Sensor * Under-barrel Shotgun (most likely KAC Masterkey) * Extended Magazine * Full Metal Jacket ammunition * Sniper Scope * Swarovski Telescopic Sight (AUG scope) * Akimbo (dual wield pistols or machine pistols) * Rapid Fire * Foregrip * Tactical Knife (pistol-knife stance, allows for a faster melee attack) Camouflage *Snow Camo *Red Tiger Camo *White Tiger Camo *Digital Camo Confirmed Perks New "Pro" perks will be available as upgraded versions of existing perks that are unlocked with long-term use. For example, Pro Stopping Power is unlocked after 1000 kills. Pro perks include the benefits of the original version while adding new benefits. Perk 1 *Sleight of Hand **Sleight of Hand Pro (aim down sights faster) *Marathon (infinite sprint) **Marathon Pro (ability to vault obstacles faster) *Scavenger (loot bodies for full resupply) *Bling (two attachments) Perk 2 *Stopping Power (increased damage towards players) **Stopping Power Pro (increased damage towards kill streak vehicles) *Lightweight (move faster) *Cold Blooded (makes a player invisible to UAV, sentry guns, thermal imagery, and air support) *Hardline (one less required kill per killstreak) **Hardline Pro (one less death required per death streak) Perk 3 *Commando (increased melee range) *Steady Aim *Scrambler (the ability to jam enemy radar, leaving only white noise) Unspecified * Martyrdom Kill streak perks: select three Source *'3' - UAV: Deploys a UAV to scan the map and reveal enemy locations. *'4' - Care Package: "Air drop a random killstreak or ammo". Deploys by throwing a red smoke grenade. The care package can be picked up by anyone once it hits the ground, including the enemy team. *'4' - Counter-UAV: Blocks an enemy UAV. *'5' - Sentry Gun: Allows the player to deploy an automated XM312 machinegun. The gun automatically fires at enemies in its line of sight, but it can be destroyed by enemy fire. *'5' - Predator Missile: Fires a controllable missile at a designated target area. However, the user is defenseless while controlling the missile. *'6' - Precision Airstrike: Initiates an airstrike on a targeted area much like the Airstrike in Call of Duty 4. However, the user can now control the direction the airstrike comes from *'7' - Attack Helicopter: Deploys a helicopter to attack enemy players. *'9' - Pave Low: Deploys a Sikorsky MH-53. Described as a more heavily armored attack helicopter. *'11' - AC-130: Deploys an AC-130 gunship that the player controls. However, the user is defenseless while commanding the AC-130 "Death Streak" perks "Death Streaks" will be introduced in multiplayer. The opposite of kill streaks, these will give the player certain perks for being killed several times in a row without getting a kill. Only one can be equipped to a class. * Painkiller '''(triple health for ten seconds after respawn after three deaths without a kill) * '''Copycat (copy the loadout of the enemy that killed you for your fourth death without a kill) Challenges *'Payback'- You've taken revenge. *'Buzzkill'- Stopped enemy short of a kill streak. *'Bulls-eye'- Kill an enemy with a throwing knife. *'Flag Runner'- Picked up the flag in a Capture the Flag match. *'Stuck'- Stick Semtex on an enemy. *'Rescued'- Save a wounded teammate (kill the person attacking him) *'Hijacker'- Steal enemy care package *'First Blood' - Get the first kill *'Offense'- You killed a defender. *'Comeback'- You've recovered from a streak of deaths. *'Position Secure'- You've taken an objective. *'Double Kill'- Kill two enemies at once. *'Multi Kill'- Kill multiple enemies at once. Accolades *'None Spared'- Killed entire enemy team. *'Switchblade'- Most knife kills. *'Grudge Match'- Most kills of same player. Titles *F.N.G. *S.S.D.D. *Sgt. Maps *'Afghan': A map built on an Afghan clifftop and cave system. The map also has a crashed jumbo jet in the middle of the map. *'Favela': A map built in Rio De Janiero. The map has been seen in the first MP video, Flag Runner and the Multiplayer blowout. *'Highrise': A map built in an urban construction site with a city in the distance. *There will also be a map where it will be located in Russia at the woodlands. Voice Actors Ken Lally- He previously provided motion capture work for the Resident Evil 5 character Albert Wesker. 50 Cent- A famous rapper who will be providing voice work for the Special Ops and Multiplayer Mode. Kevin McKidd- A Scottish actor who will voice Soap MacTavish. He has appeared in Grey's Anatomy and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Craig Fairbrass- An English Actor who voiced Gaz in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is rumoured that he will voice Ghost in the game although it has not been confirmed. Barry Pepper- A Canadian-born actor who played the Christian sniper Pvt. Daniel Jackson in Saving Private Ryan. As a voice actor, he already performed the role of Alex Mercer in the Activision game: Prototype. Keith David- An American actor who will be voicing a U.S. commander who trains the player and takes them into battle. He voiced the Arbiter in both Halo 2 & 3'' as well as Captain Anderson in Mass Effect '''Glenn Morshower'- An American actor who is known for his recurring role in 24 as Secret Service Agent Aaron Pierce. Trailers Teaser Trailer On March 25, 2009, a few days after GDC 2009 had begun, Infinity Ward launched Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's official media site. At its initial stage, the website only displayed a green wave with nothing else on the page. With days still to come in GDC 2009, gamers expected that site will be slowly be expanded upon. Sure enough, the first official teaser trailer posted later that night. Gameplay Trailer On May 10, a promotional video for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 was unveiled on TNT. Multiple weapons were shown in the video, all of which are listed above, along with weapons shown in the Game Informer article. On May 21, a second promotional video was shown on GTTV. Both of the two videos were pieces of the large trailer that was to be released on May 24, to which an Infinity Ward developer responded, "The extended trailer which launches on ModernWarfare2.com on Sunday will be 5x the amount of content."."Modern Warfare 2 World Premiere Trailer - IS LIVE!" The full length trailer is 2:02 "Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Reveal Trailer" minutes with more gameplay than was previously shown. The trailer's debut was so popular that the official Infinity Ward forums were down for nearly ten minutes, due to the traffic flood. Previews Game Informer Article The June 2009 edition of Game Informer includes a 10-page exclusive Modern Warfare 2 article. The article sheds light on numerous aspects of gameplay. Soap MacTavish will be a Captain in the SAS, and on SAS missions the player will be one of his subordinates. There will be no co-op in the Campaign, but there will be a new "Special Forces" mode which will feature missions in the spirit of Mile High Club; these missions will have co-op. Players will be able to customize their loadout in campaign, and presumably in Special Forces. The campaign will be around six to ten hours long. There are also pictures showing weapons, which are all listed above. Other magazines, including PSM3 are also reported to be ready to release details in their June editions. According to PSU.com, "Modern Warfare 2 will include a level in Rio De Janeiro, a level in Siberia, a level on an oil tanker, and a stealth-based oil pipeline level where players will be undersea in scuba gear. Swimming will be a new gameplay mechanic (it might be a bit hard to do an underwater level without swimming, after all). Vehicles such as trucks, tanks, and helicopters will be featured (and presumably controllable). Finally, Ken Lally (Wesker from Resident Evil 5) will be one of the voice actors appearing in the game." http://www.psu.com/New-Modern-Warfare-2-details-emerge--a007169-p0.php E3 2009 Modern Warfare 2 was originally thought not to be present at E3 2009. But when Spike TV released an exclusive look at Activision's E3 booth, Modern Warfare 2 was front and center. It wasn't very long after this stunning first look that GameTrailers.com released their most anticipated games of E3 2009. On the top of GameTrailers' list was Modern Warfare 2, also hinting that a demo might be showcased at E3. On May 29, 1UP.com compiled a syllabus of E3, in which it was confirmed that Modern Warfare 2 would have an in-booth.1UP.com's E3 2009 Syllabus Surprisingly, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 got a gameplay demo debut earlier than expected. It was the second game to be shown during Microsoft's Press Conference on Monday 1 June 2009. Microsoft confirmed that two map packs will be timed exclusives for the Confirmed on Robert Bowling's Twitter. Then the demo started on the level Cliffhanger, in which Captain Soap MacTavish and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson are somewhere in the Tian Shan Mountain range in extremely frigid conditions. The level started off with Soap and the protagonist climbing up the side of a mountain face, but soon found themselves blowing up a fuel depot and escaping from the base on snowmobiles whilst being chased by Hinds. For more information on this level and 3 others by the name of "Slums" and "Desert" check this url(from Dutch gaming magazine called Power Unlimited): http://www.mw2blog.com/power-unlimited-modern-warfare-2-demo-hands-on/ Game Crazy Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 was rumored to be showing an exclusive beta of the game at GamesCom 2009 but Activision and Infinity Ward later confirmed that there wasn't going to be another showing of the game after a Special Ops look. They later said that they would have to wait until the game came out to see a glimpse of multiplayer gameplay. On August 25, 2009, a demo was shown for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 with the team in Rio De Janiero. The demo started off with Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, Captain "Soap" MacTavish, Royce, and Meat running through a street chasing an important associate of Vladimir Makarov. Also civilians are running for their lives from the enemies. Then MacTavish tells Roach to shoot him in the leg and he succesfully does. Later Soap and another member close down a gate and are ready to interrogate the man while Royce and Meat accompanies Roach to continue down into the favelas where the upmost, intense action occurs. Soon civilians again run away, enemies spot the team members and shoot at them. Royce said to Roach to continue to fight from the rooftops. But the demo then ended without any further action of the level. On the same day, Special Ops gameplay was again shown that showed two players shooting against enemies with riot shields. It is unknown where it took place and what level it was called but it might be the level "Breach and Clear". Downloadable content Activision has announced that they plan to release a minimum of two downloadable map packs for Modern Warfare 2. Microsoft announced at E3 2009 that these map packs would be available for the Xbox 360 via Xbox Live before they would be released on other platforms. thumb|300px|right Retail editions and spin-offs The game will be released in three different editions for the Playstation 3 and the Xbox 360. The PC will only be recieving the first edition on the list. These are; Regular, Hardened, and Prestige: *'Regular' - Only comes with the game disc and manual in a standard plastic case. It will cost £45/$60. This is the only version available for the PC. *'Hardened' - Comes with the game disc and the manual, along with an art book, a steel case, and a code to download the original Call of Duty game. It will cost £60/$80. *'Prestige' - Includes all content of the Hardened Edition, as well as fully-functional night vision goggles imprinted with the Modern Warfare 2 logo and a sculpted head stand of "Soap" MacTavish. It will cost £115/$150. It is supposedly sold out in the UK and Australia. Aside from the main console versions, two other Call of Duty games will be released alongside Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on November 10, 2009. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized is a Nintendo DS companion narrative game to Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare is a Treyarch-converted Wii port of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Peripherals On July 21, 2009, Infinity Ward's Community Manager Robert Bowling revealed through Twitter that a Modern Warfare 2 controller was in the works, but initially withheld the name of the manufacturer. It was revealed on August 11, 2009 that peripherals manufacturer Mad Catz was contracted by Activision to create a line of Modern Warfare 2 controllers and accessories for all platforms that the game will be released on. On August 24 2009, Mad Catz revealed their Modern Warfare 2 lineup including Combat Controllers for Xbox 360 and PS3 platforms, a Throat Communicator for Xbox 360, and a Bluetooth Headset for PS3. For PC there is a Combat Gamepad, "Sniper" Mouse with 2 stage weighting system, and Combat Keyboard. The Xbox 360 and PS3 controllers feature programmable combat buttons. The accessories come in black and snow digital camo. There is also going to be Modern Warfare 2 Skins and Faceplates if you do not wish to buy the Mad Catz gear, which snap onto the controller and console rather than being a vinyl skin. The accessories will be launching along side the game. Videos Video:Modern Warfare 2 Teaser Trailer (HD) Video:Modern Warfare 2 Promotional Video Video:Modern Warfare 2 Second Gametrailers Teaser Video:Modern Warfare 2 Worldwide Reveal Trailer (Official HD) Video:Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer AC130 (Official HD) Video:Modern Warfare 2 E3 Gameplay Video:Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Gameplay Uncut: Flag Runner (Official HD) Video:MadCatz MW2 Gear Preview Trivia in a flashback.]] *What appear to be blood droplets have been added to the gameplay's HUD, so whenever the player is hit by enemy fire, blood will now cover the screen. *A new grenade icon is present in the gameplay. It could either be a new weapon or it could just be another symbol for an already familiar grenade (like the flashbang). *Snow camouflage will make its debut in Modern Warfare 2 as a new type of camo available to the player in the singleplayer campaign (Cliffhanger) and possibly in the online multiplayer (as an obtainable weapon skin). There is also a separate "white tiger" camouflage, which consists of white stripes on the gun as opposed to being white all over like the standard snow camouflage. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' is the first Call of Duty sequel that actually refers back to the original game (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare). All the other games focused on different battles or events and never related back to the ones before it. *In Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 if you pick up an enemy's weapon it will say the gun's attachment such as "AK-47 ACOG" or "FAMAS Red Dot Sight" *The U.S. Army Rangers will have a part in the game. In the multiplayer video in the bottom left the team symbol is Rangers with a star behind it. What may be Task Force 141, Spetsnaz and OpFor also appear to be the other playable factions. *Flag Runner (Capture the Flag) will be a type of multiplayer match. *The Brazilian militia will be a multiplayer faction. *If the host of a multiplayer game leaves, the game will automatically pause for a few seconds to choose a new host, then the game will resume. *When you kill an opponent in the multiplayer, not only does it say who you killed but it will also present their in-game info. *Both of the multiplayer videos currently available have had an extra part at the end of the video where a player shows a new weapon that goes in the primary grenade slot by having a 'humiliation' style kill by sticking or hitting fourzerotwo (Robert Bowling, IW's community manager) on the head with the new weapon. It is possible he was testing the multiplayer with other people and was killed by 2 people shown on the internet. *Like Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, there are no controllable vehicles in adversarial multiplayer modes. *There will be a Special Ops level where your squad will be in a boat assault. *Inside the art book, there is a picture of a person on a motorcycle, strongly hinting toward a usable motorcycle in the campaign. *Also in the art book you will see character profiles and how they developed the levels. *You will be able to score awards at the end of every match. For example, if you killed the entire team you will be given the award "None Spared." *Customizable titles and emblems have been added to the multiplayer. References External links * Infinity Ward's community manager's Twitter * Infinity Ward's Twitter * [http://modernwarfare2.infinityward.com/ The official site of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2] * [http://forums.infinityward.com/viewforum.php?f=13 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 forum on Infinity Ward's website] Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2